


“Those That Can, Do”

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is hurt and in need, but can’t take care of himself.  Will Remus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Those That Can, Do”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> Date: 27 April – 4 September 2005  
> Short Summary: Severus is hurt and in need, but can’t take care of himself. Will Remus?  
> Warning: n/a  
> Spoilers (if any): n/a  
> Kinks: Wanking  
> Feedback: Feedback is certainly appreciated. The more constructive, the better....  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hp/index.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & MoonShadow
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter-related. I’m just borrowing from the toybox for a little entertainment. I promise I’ll put them back mostly unharmed.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written at the urging of [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/), who dangled plotbunnies in front of my Snape & Lupin muses. The plotbunny that started it all? Paraphrased as “Due to some accident, Snape is unable to use his hands at all, and he wants nothing more than a good old-fashioned wank. He tries to get Lupin to help, but the wily werewolf doesn’t quite comply easily.”
> 
> Author's Note #2: This was started pre-HBP, therefore the whole story is set pre-HBP.
> 
> Author's Note #3: Not beta'd yet. All errors, inconsistencies, etc. are totally mine…
> 
> Dedication: For [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/), since she “inflamed” my muses….

  


I stormed toward my rooms, anger and mortification crackling around me like a nimbus. The students all kept their distance. Even some of my colleagues backed away and found alternative routes around me. As well they bloody should. Turning rapidly around a corner, I hissed suddenly as one of my bandaged hands encountered the stone wall. And then hissed again as I reached up to grab at it with my other bandaged hand. Neville Longbottom had best pray he never wanted to do anything that required potions again. How that boy attained an O in his NEWT potions exam was a source of constant curiosity for me, as he couldn’t do much in my classes.

Fumbling about my rooms, my swearing grew steadily louder as I realized there was nothing I could easily do without the use of my hands. I snarled at the house elves for food, and then snarled again when I was forced to have them feed me. It was demeaning in ways I didn't care to think about. Thus I took it out on them…happily. Hermione Granger would have been incensed at the treatment I gave those elves. But by the time they were done, my rooms sparkled as if preserved under glass.

When Remus finally returned after whatever work he'd been doing, I'd worked myself into quite a state. Between the lack of autonomy, the desire to throttle Longbottom, and the desire for my lover to return home, I'd taken outright anger and transfigured it into a craving to dominate something and bend it to my will. And Remus Lupin's mouth and arse would be suitable substitutions for that elusive something. Just the thought of Remus bent over my worktable, groaning and pleading as I fucked him nearly senseless, had turned my blood to molten lust. The throbbing in my cock wasn't abating, no matter what I tried. And I'd stopped trying to take care of the problem myself when I'd nearly blacked out from struggling to slide my bandaged hand into my trousers.

"Severus? Are you here?"

The rough silk of his voice inflamed my need again. "In the bedroom," I rasped, clearing my throat in irritation at the positively pathetic tone of my voice.

Walking in, Remus quirked a curious brow for a split second before he registered the bandages on my hands. "Severus, what happened?" he asked, quickly moving to sit next to me on the bed. In his haste to get closer to investigate, he jostled the bed enough to jar my hands. I sucked in a sudden breath and hissed it out in frustrated anger. His heartfelt apologies died out as he saw the state of my groin. "Don't tell me that your hands are a direct result of this?" he asked, brushing one hand lightly over the bulge in my trousers.

"No, you stupid git!" I ground out, hips arching up toward his hand. "Longbottom managed to bungle his potion again. It is utterly inconceivable how that boy could mistake asphodel for yarrow. He, of course, came out of it relatively unscathed, save for the small burn mark on his cheek where a bit of the exploded potion hit him. No, the bulk of that mess hit me, mainly my hands."

"Oh, Severus," he replied, ghosting his hands over mine. I could see the glint of amusement in his expressive eyes. "What did Poppy say? Will the damage be permanent?"

"Fortunately for Longbottom, I'll just need to leave the bandages on for a day, let the skin heal and regrow where necessary," I replied, licking at my lips. "Clearly this means I'm unable to do anything for myself until the damaged is completely repaired."

He nodded, eyes trained on my hands as he gripped each wrist gently to raise the bandages for further study, leaning closer. I was drawn by his intense gaze, swallowed thickly as I saw his nostrils flare with each deeper breath. Returning both hands to my sides carefully, Remus finally met my gaze. I was struck dumb by the intensity in those eyes boring into me from under their fringes of lashes. "Tell me, Severus," he murmured huskily, leaning in closer, one hand ghosting over my groin again. "Did the prospect of being incapacitated and practically at my mercy make you so horny?"

I stared at him incredulously, but words escaped me momentarily. He took that moment to press a quick, teasingly demanding kiss to my lips. I groaned desperately and reached up to pull him closer, pulling back suddenly as pain flared along both hands. "For Merlin's bloody sake!" I growled, shaking my arms uselessly.

"Easy, Severus," Remus replied with a slight grin. He stroked his hands down my arms, stopping just above the bandages before gliding further down my body. "You're so tense. No need for getting upset. You just lay back and relax. Let me take care of you."

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, I watched him carefully as I settled back on the bed again. He smiled again, shifting to move closer and reached up to begin a slow, sensual massage of my scalp. With a low sigh, I closed my eyes and relaxed into his touch. His fingers worked their magic over scalp, face, and neck. I was glad I was propped up with pillows against the headboard, or I'd have fallen backwards rather gracelessly. He nibbled at my lips as his fingers moved to the buttons on my vest and shirt. Carefully he removed the tops, working diligently to avoid causing any further pain to my injured hands.

I did my best to relax as Remus massaged the tension out of my arms and chest. But it was difficult, particularly when he kept finding all of the spots that nearly hummed with need at his slightest touch. "So tense, Severus," he practically purred. "That certainly can't help with the healing process, can it?" And yet the bastard never stopped his teasing, erotic massage.

"No, I'm sure it's a deterrent," I replied as dryly as I could. "Too bad I can't find a way to relax properly."

"Close your eyes, Severus," he murmured, lips brushing against my cheek. "Let me help."

I did as he asked. It wasn't as if he couldn't help me. It would just take some waiting on my part. Waiting that I wasn't sure I could honestly withstand. Doing my best to control my breathing, I let him do as he would. Eventually Remus would take my problem in hand and bring it to its climatic end. Until then, I was at his mercy. His tender, thorough mercy. The thought sent a shiver of delight down my spine, directly into my cock, and I couldn't help the groan escaping my lips.

"That's it," Remus murmured. "Let it all out, Severus. Don't hold anything in."

Before I realized it, nimble fingers were working the buttons on my trousers. The suddenly too-tight material was carefully eased down my legs, and I felt my cock spring free of its constraints. I managed to relax back into the pillows as he slowly massaged his way up my legs…until he neared the juncture of my thighs. The closer his hands crept to my cock, the more my need for him grew.

His hand hovered just above the juncture of thigh and hip, the heat searing my flesh. It was a low, thready, needy moan that escaped my lips, followed quickly by a series of imprecations toward his parentage and virility. It wasn't as if I could do anything to force him to do my will. Not without the use of my ever so useless hands. Once again, I found myself silently cursing Neville Longbottom for his clumsiness. I shifted my hips slightly, a vain attempt at contact from my oh-so-sadistic lover, who seemed to anticipate my movements and moved his hand just out of reach again. "Remus, please..." It was practically a whine.

"Please what, Severus?" he asked in that disgustingly calm, even tone of his. The bastard even sounded like he was enjoying this. Of course, he was. He had me right where he wanted me...and we both knew it all too well. "Did you need something?" His innocent mien was marred by the devilishly mischievous twinkle in his ambered eyes.

I stared at him, the driving lust and need blunted momentarily by my incredulity. "What do you think, you benighted fool?" I snapped, moaning again as he began to massage my thighs with strong, nimble fingers that came close but didn't quite touch where I craved it most. I growled softly, fighting the urge to either reach for him or for my cock. And I began to plot my revenge once my hands healed. That demented werewolf lover of mine would pay for being such an insufferable cocktease.

By the time his fist finally closed around my aching erection, it felt as if hours, days...years had passed since I last felt relief. My breath was coming in harsh sobs from lungs that burned with each ragged breath. I couldn't see past the stars swimming in my vision from screwing my eyes so tightly shut as Remus brought me again and again to the brink...and backed away. The need, the desire was so strong, so keenly razor-sharp, it hurt worse than a Cruciatus Curse. I knew I had been babbling nonsense at him, completely foregoing any known languages each time my orgasm began to spike. I wouldn't survive much more of this.

And then, blessedly, as if he'd read my mind, Remus' fist moved roughly, rapidly, squeezing almost painfully. Oh dear sweet Merlin, please don't let him tease me again! His amused chuckle made me realize I'd uttered my plea aloud. I shuddered at the thought of being denied release yet again.

"Open your eyes, Severus," he murmured huskily, tugging lightly at my balls to get my attention. It took a moment for my lust-addled brain to register what he wanted, then a bit more to actually accomplish the feat. I stared at him, ensnared by the raw need and devotion in his eyes. My hips arched wildly toward him and the jolt of need careening down my spine made my eyelids clamp shut again. "No, Severus, look at me," he growled, tugging more sharply at my balls this time. My eyes watered with the need thundering through my veins, drowning out his next murmured words. The intrusion of two well-slicked fingers prodding at my prostate, combined with his growled "Come for me, Severus," sent me flying into sensations I hadn't felt before. It was as if someone used a Time Turner, keeping me perpetually in that moment of orgasmic release, a scream of pleasure tearing from my throat as my body spasmed out of control.

Revenge would be ever so sweet…

… tbc? …


End file.
